I Kardia Sou Petra
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Não era possível mudar o destino, mas talvez ele pudesse ser adiado ao menos um pouco. Kardia não era de conversar muito, mas se comunicava com Degel de outras maneiras. Yaoi. The Lost Canvas, Kardia e Degel. Challenge Songfic do Need for Fic


**Η καρδιά σου πέτρα (I Kardia Sou Petra)**

Categoria: Concurso NFF V/2014, Songfic, [Projeto] Ano Zodiacal II, Signo: [ESCORPIÃO], Slash, MxM relationship, Songfic (Η καρδιά σου πέτρα (I Kardia Sou Petra) Helena Paparizou), The Lost Canvas, Kardia de Escorpião e Dégel de Aquário. The Lost Canvas. POV de Dégel de Aquário.

Advertências: Sofrimento Emocional

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Não era possível mudar o destino, mas talvez ele pudesse ser adiado ao menos um pouco. Kardia não era de conversar muito, mas se comunicava com Degel de outras maneiras.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Trabalho de fã, feito para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Direitos sobre The Lost Canvas são de Shiori Teshirogi. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização da autora.

Nota: A fanfic não é nada além de um exercício criativo. Não espere obra literária de alto nível. Se eu fosse Sidney Sheldon não estaria publicando de graça, então... Eu modero os reviews, não adianta vir falar que não achou interessante, que não é seu casal preferido e blá blá blá. Leia por sua conta e risco e se não tem nada melhor a dizer além de "legal", não leia e vá fazer outra coisa.

**Dégel's POV**

Havia tanta fúria naquele olhar que parecia que o mundo inteiro seria por ele destruído em poucos segundos.

Incontrolável. Kardia de Escorpião parecia sempre totalmente incontrolável.

Marchando em busca de uma morte gloriosa... Ele estava sempre buscando a melhor maneira de morrer, o melhor adversário, um motivo, uma última batalha.

Eu o via caminhar pelo Santuário sem temer nada, nem ninguém, pelo único motivo de que não adiantava ele ter medo.

Kardia era o tipo de homem que poderia ter se encolhido em sua desdita, derramado lágrimas e desistido.

Mas não. Claro que não. Irascível, briguento, difícil, inquieto, maníaco.

Positivamente psicopata.

Ele não pensava em futuro nenhum para além de morrer com seu coração doente explodindo em seu peito.

Sequer percebera que a minha dor seria indizível quando tal momento chegasse. Ou era o que eu achava.

Ah, eu tentei. Eu fui até ele, conversei, tentei mostrar que poderia ter uma vida mais longa se fosse mais devagar, se cuidasse melhor de si mesmo.

Se ficasse ao meu lado.

O olhar que ele me deu fez espinhos rasgarem o tecido frágil da minha sanidade. Havia loucura naqueles olhos! Uma sanha assassina digna de algum tratado médico futurista.

"Não há futuro para você no meu coração, Dégel. Não que você não me atraia, não me faça feliz, não seja bonito como poucos, nem que eu não o admire. Apenas que a dor será muito maior se eu tiver alguém para quem voltar... Desculpe-me, não posso."

"Mas, Kardia, quem sabe possam encontrar uma cura?"

Eu insisti, patético como todo apaixonado. Ah, esqueci de mencionar que eu me apaixonei por ele, mesmo ele sendo do jeito que ele é. Ou era.

E eu garanto que não é fácil alguém se apaixonar por aquele monstro de combate! Não houve jeito. Ele simplesmente...

"Se você sente tudo que diz que sente por mim, fique longe, Dégel. Eu vou morrer, deixe-me escolher o momento e não me faça sentir tanto por meu destino!"

Perceberam que ele não dissera se sentia ou não o mesmo? Na época eu não entendia. Agora eu entendo.

**Στην ψυχή αγκάθι τ' όνειρό μου**

**Stin psihi agathi t'oniro mou**

**My dream is a thorn in the soul**

**Meu sonho é um espinho na alma**

**Кι η καρδιά σου πέτρα να χτυπώ**

**Ki i kardia sou petra na htipo**

**And your heart is a stone I hit**

**E seu coração é uma pedra em que eu bati**

**Ήθελα να σ' έχω στο πλευρό μου**

**Ithela na s'eho sto plevro mou**

**I wanted to have you by my side**

**Eu queria ter você ao meu lado**

**Σύμμαχο αγάπης κι όχι εχθρό**

**Simmaho agapis ki ohi ehthro**

**An ally in love, not a foe**

**Um aliado de amor, não um inimigo**

Ainda saímos por algumas vezes para diversas missões, eu resfriava o coração dele quando a situação ficava crítica e ele sempre segurava a minha mão e sorria daquele jeito maníaco dele.

"Obrigado, Dégel. Muita gente busca quem aqueça seu coração, eu busco quem o esfrie. Eu não sou muito normal mesmo."

"Ora, Kardia, deixe de bancar o forte. Está sentindo dor e disfarçando com esse sorriso torto."

"Talvez se meu coração fosse de pedra, eu sentisse menos um monte de coisas que sinto. No entanto, não nasci para ficar me lamentando, não é mesmo?"

Ele gargalhava, eu revirava os olhos e algumas vezes eu perdia completamente a paciência. Talvez eu não o compreendesse tanto quanto queria. Pelo menos não naquela época. Não era fácil com ele. Nunca era simples com aquele homem.

Nossos olhares viviam se cruzando e eu tentava não pensar muito no fato de que ele tinha o coração fraco e também o coração mais forte que eu já conhecera.

Em uma das nossas missões ele realmente passou muito mal. Nós tínhamos concluído os trabalhos com alguma dificuldade e voltávamos para casa quando eu fui atacado e ele destruiu tudo e todos sem pestanejar. Eu me feri um pouco, nada demais, mas ele não encarou isso muito bem.

Foi a primeira vez que eu vi medo no olhar dele. Ele ficou tão furioso...

"Eu disse a você para não me fazer me importar! Eu disse que não poderíamos ser muito amigos! Eu preciso não pensar que alguém vai sofrer por minha causa! Você é uma desgraça, Dégel!"

"Mas, Kardia... Não foi nada demais!"

"Sou eu quem vai morrer, entendeu? Não você. Não você!"

Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente, agarrado na minha armadura e seu corpo estremeceu enquanto ele me dava socos.

E mais socos...

Foi a primeira e única vez na minha vida inteira que eu vi Kardia chorar... Foi a primeira de muitas outras vezes que ele faria com que meu coração fosse cortado em fatias finas.

**Δες με πώς έχω γίνει**

**Des me pos eho gini**

**Look what I've become**

**Olha o que eu me tornei**

**Τι έχει απομείνει**

**Ti ehi apomini**

**What's left of me**

**O que resta de mim**

**Είμαι ένας άνθρωπος μισός**

**Ime enas anthropos misos**

**I'm half a human**

**Eu sou meio humano**

**Σιωπή και απουσία**

**Siopi ke apousia**

**Silence and absence**

**O silêncio e a ausência**

Depois dessa missão, ele não deixava mais ninguém vivo. Ele passou a derrotar e exterminar quaisquer inimigos e sempre olhava para mim como se pedisse minha permissão.

"Kardia, sabe muito bem que não sou adepto da violência gratuita e que não gosto quando você parece que vai explodir o mundo inteiro, mas se é o seu jeito de agir, não sou quem irá julgá-lo. Eu gosto de você assim."

"Não lhe dei permissão para gostar de mim."

"Kardia... Já discutimos sobre isso. Não escolhemos, apenas acontece. E já estou bem além de gostar, na verdade eu o am..."

"Não lhe dei permissão para se apaixonar por mim, não quero seu amor, não posso querer! Não ouse terminar essa frase! Nunca mais repita isso pra mim!"

Eu respirava fundo, ele destruía uma árvore, muros, uma casa inteira, uma aldeia e o assunto parecia encerrado.

"Talvez um dia você realmente compreenda que meu caminho não pode ser trilhado por você, Dégel. Apenas isso. O melhor que posso fazer por você é mantê-lo fora da minha vida. Agora vamos embora."

Eu tentava conversar, mas os rosnados dele e o jeito agressivo me faziam mudar de ideia. Eu sempre achei Kardia enigmático. Se eu soubesse o que sei agora eu teria compreendido que ele me amava muito mais do que eu jamais sonhara.

**Μες στο μυαλό θηρία**

**Mes sto mialo thiria**

**Monsters in the mind**

**Monstros na mente**

**Είμαι****ένας****άνθρωπος****τρελός**

**Ime enas anthropos trelos**

**I'm a mad person**

**Eu sou uma pessoa louca**

**Σ' είχα μάθει μόνο εγώ να αγαπώ**

**S'iha mathi mono ego na agapo**

**I had taught you that it's only me who loves**

**Eu tinha lhe ensinado que somente eu quem amo**

**Μόνο εγώ να αγαπώ**

**Mono ego na agapo**

**Only me who loves**

**Somente eu quem amo**

Eu sempre fui um ótimo pesquisador. Eu sempre me achei alguém muito talentoso, muito inteligente e com ótimas respostas para quase tudo e não pude achar uma cura para Kardia.

Ele jamais admitiu que eu ficasse triste. Ele nunca deixava que eu me preocupasse com ele, nem com sua doença e por isso eu passava noites e madrugadas estudando, longe dos olhares dele. Não que ele não suspeitasse, era inteligente demais para não notar, mas magnânimo o bastante para não dizer nada.

A cada nova tentativa e esperança, quando eu achava que encontrara a resposta, não era a correta e novamente a vida de Kardia tinha hora certa para terminar.

Eu era tão poderoso, tão inteligente, tão incrível e não podia fazer nada.

Nada podia fazer para salvar meu amor.

Eu me apaixonei tão desesperadamente por ele que doía. Ele nunca me aceitou, nunca deixou que eu dissesse que o amava e uma das vezes em que tentei ele me acertou um soco e disse que não precisava saber por palavras.

Eu deveria ter compreendido que era doloroso para ele e que ele sabia.

Kardia sempre soubera...

Meu amargor começou a corromper minhas forças quando eu olhava nos olhos dele e via que ele sentia o mesmo, mas que jamais o diria, jamais permitiria.

Creio que foi por causa dele que comecei a acreditar que éramos almas que iriam reencarnar juntas para sempre. Eu queria vê-lo de novo. Eu precisava tanto dele...

**Νύχτες**

**Nihtes**

**Nights**

**Noites**

**Που 'θελα να δώσεις, μα δεν είχες**

**Pou ithela na dosis, ma den ihes**

**In which I wanted you to give, but you had nothing**

**Em que eu queria que você demonstrasse, mas você não tinha nada**

**Πέλαγος να φτιάχνουνε οι πίκρες**

**Pelagos na ftiahnoune i pikres**

**Bitterness becomes a sea**

**A amargura torna-se um mar**

**Να πεθαίνω για ν' αναστηθώ**

**Na petheno gia n'anastitho**

**I die in order to resurrect**

**Eu morro para ressuscitar**

Foi então que tudo mudou.

Kardia começou a me evitar, a não querer mais ir nas missões comigo e saía de perto todas as vezes em que eu me aproximava.

Primeiro pensei que era só o jeito dele, mas depois aquilo começou a me incomodar muito. Foi quando Shion veio conversar sobre a doença de Kardia e eu soube que o Grande Mestre havia mandado examiná-lo novamente e que ele estava piorando. Talvez nem meus poderes pudessem ajuda-lo.

Não aceitei tudo calmamente e fui até o décimo terceiro templo apenas pra ouvir de Sage que o escorpiano estava indo de mal a pior. Isso me cortou por dentro novamente enquanto eu mantinha minha face estóica que todos já conheciam. Eu não consegui falar com ele por um ou dois dias. Eu mal conseguia me levantar da cama todas as manhãs para cumprir com meus deveres.

Outra noite veio e se foi e uma bela manhã cheia de sol chegou. Senti uma intensa e fulgurante energia adentrar meu templo.

"Eu não deveria estar aqui, mas eu realmente precisava vir, Dégel."

"Kardia, a que devo sua visita?"

Ficamos nos olhando por alguns segundos. Eu ainda sinto o cheiro dele, ainda sinto o gosto dele. Ainda...

Sinto...

O amor...

Minha armadura sumiu de meu corpo na velocidade em que ele me atirou em minha cama e eu jamais esquecerei quão quente o corpo dele era.

O coração dele ardia e as chamas me consumiram completamente.

Eu descobri que talvez fosse melhor para nós dois se nossos corações fossem de pedra, pois o futuro que não existiria era algo que teríamos que encarar.

Mas não naquele momento. Não enquanto ele não me deixava falar, não me permitia dizer que eu o amava e não dizia nada quanto ao que sentia.

Se eu soubesse o que sei hoje eu teria entendido que ele estava demonstrando o que temia dizer...

Que ele me amava.

**Μέρες**

**Meres**

**Days**

**Dias**

**Που τα λόγια σκότωναν σα σφαίρες**

**Pou ta logia skotonan san sferes**

**In which words killed like bullets**

**Em que as palavras matam como balas**

**Στα σεντόνια θύελλες κι αγέρες**

**Sta sedonia thieles ki ageres**

**Storms and winds on my sheets**

**Tempestades e ventos em meus lençóis**

**Ήσουν χείμερα, παράθυρο κλειστό**

**Isoun himera, parathiro klisto**

**You were a chimera, a closed window**

**Você era uma quimera, uma janela fechada**

Foi a única vez em que nos deitamos juntos. Foi a única vez em que nos beijamos e que eu senti que a vida era um dom maravilhoso.

Ele saiu da minha cama e foi para a casa dele como se nada tivesse acontecido mas eu sabia que nunca mais seríamos os mesmos.

E não fomos.

Se já entendíamos um ao outro por olhares, agora era quase sobrenatural o quanto estávamos sintonizados.

Eu suspirava mais que o normal, ele também. Não dizíamos nada. Não havia nada a dizer.

Palavras não seriam o bastante. Havia amplos silêncios, mas não eram incômodos, muito pelo contrário, eram confortáveis.

Eu já havia aceitado meu destino tal como Kardia aceitara o dele.

Eu iria sofrer.

Duas semanas depois eu segurava o corpo sem vida dele nos meus braços... Não derramei lágrimas, não me lamuriei.

Não em público. Sempre em silêncio.

Esperei até o enterro ser feito, até todos irem embora do cemitério dos cavaleiros e recitei um trecho dos evangelhos. Não sou religioso, não é isso, mas pareceu tão certo.

"E carregando ele mesmo a sua cruz, saiu para o assim chamado Lugar da Caveira, que em hebraico se diz Gólgota."

Estava lá, no Evangelho de São João.

A morte de Kardia foi meu calvário pessoal. Viverei o resto dos meus dias, que talvez nem sejam tantos assim, lembrando dele e vivendo por ele.

Ele não teria gostado de me ver sofrer, então eu escondi minha dor. Até outra vida, Kardia.

Por você, meu coração parecerá ser de pedra embora você tenha me mostrado que ele é feito de lava fervente quando eu me apaixonei por você.

**Να παρακαλάω για το φιλί σου**

**Na parakalao gia to fili sou**

**I must beg for your kiss**

**Devo implorar por seu beijo**

**Κι η καρδιά σου πέτρα να χτυπώ**

**Ki i kardia sou petra na htipo**

**And your heart is a stone I hit**

**E seu coração é uma pedra em que eu bati**

**Σ' ένα Γολγοθά ώς το κορμί σου**

**S'ena Golgotha os to kormi sou**

**On a Golgotha on your body**

**Dentro da Gólgota em seu corpo**

**Καταδίκη να 'χω το σταυρό**

**Katadiki na 'ho to stavro**

**I'm sentenced to wear a cross**

**Estou condenado a usar uma cruz**


End file.
